Making it Happen
by Dabo
Summary: They've been playing games for too long. Now it's time to make things happen. But who's making what happen with who? Find out by readingLG? MG? Who knows? Chp.16 up at long last!
1. It Begins!

This is my first effort at a Lizzie Maguire Fanfic. Actually at any fanfic so be gentle! I hope you all enjoy it. This going to be a bit fluffy but it's just to get me started. I have a few stories i want to do but i figured i'd start with something nice and simple and see what people think so please review. Thanks!

Oh yeah I don't own anything to do with Lizzie Maguire. I just think it's great source material to write stories from but it's not mine. I repeat it's not mine.

The night had been perfect. Just perfect. The meal had been fantastic and the movie was so funny. We had walked home in the clear moonlight and laughed all the way home. As we sat outside in the warmth of the summer evening enjoying the cool crisp breeze that blew across we stared up at the stars and I realised something. The only thing that would make this night better would be if I wasn't there.  
  
Miranda looked across at her two best friends and laughed to herself. It was so obvious to her that Lizzie and Gordo were so into each other. It hurt Miranda a little that they didn't see it and she often felt like the third wheel when they would go out. She knew this wasn't true. They loved her and she loved them but sometimes she just wished that Lizzie and Gordo would realise that they loved each other.  
  
"Hey Miranda you in there?"  
  
Lizzie's voice broke through Miranda's thoughts bringing her back to reality.  
  
"Sorry what?"  
  
"I had asked you if you had anything planned for tomorrow. And when it took you so long to reply I was worried you had slipped into a coma or something."  
  
"I love the summer. Hanging out with friends slipping into comas it's just so laid back. How can you not love the summer?"  
  
Sometimes Gordo would say the oddest things.  
  
"Sorry Lizzie I was on a different planet. Don't the stars look so beautiful tonight?"  
  
Lizzie arched her head towards the sky and sighed in agreement "So was anyone else with you on your other planet. Anyone special?"  
  
Lizzie was so off base Miranda had been thinking about how Lizzie and Gordo needed to be alone on a planet. Maybe then they'd admit their feelings for each other. Not that Miranda was that opposed to being alone on a planet with Gordo. Why didn't Lizzie see how wonderful he was? No she couldn't let those thoughts creep in. Gordo loved Lizzie and Lizzie loved him. It was so obvious and it frustrated Miranda that nothing had happened between them yet.  
  
"No, no one special on the planet with me just you guys"  
  
Lizzie pulled her face in to a pout and gave Miranda her big bambi eyes. "What are you saying that we're not special?"  
  
"That's exactly what I'm what I'm saying. I spend all my time with you, you'd think if I went all the way to a new planet I'd meet some new people." Miranda said with a sly smirk on her face  
  
Lizzie turned her back to Miranda in a fake huff and Gordo sprang up from his lying down position to join in the conversation  
  
"Do you know how long it would take you to get to another inhabitable planet? Even if you could travel at the speed of light.  
  
"No Gordo and I don't want to. You know far too much about far too much"  
  
"All I'm saying Miranda is that if you left without us we'd probably be dead by the time you got back."  
  
"You are so weird Gordo but I would never go on such an adventure without my favourite people in the whole wide world."  
  
Lizzie turned back around to face Miranda. "You better be talking about us."  
  
Miranda burst out laughing and gathered her two best friends into a group hug. "Of course I mean you guys. I wouldn't survive without you two."  
  
"So what are your plans for tomorrow? Are you free to hang out?"  
  
"Yeah me and Lizzie are thinking Mini Golf. Are you in?  
  
Miranda suppressed a smile as she realised this would be a great time to leave Lizzie and Gordo alone for a while.  
  
"I'm sorry guys I have family stuff to do tomorrow but you guys go mini golf it up without me."  
  
Lizzie put her pouty face back on "It won't be the same without you. Three musketeers and what not."  
  
"It's just one night Lizzie. I'm sure the musketeers had a few nights where they weren't all together and any way I can spend the whole day with you guys."  
  
Gordo jumped to his feet "I got to be getting home it's getting late." He turned to Lizzie "So Mini Golf? Are we going to make it a two man sport tomorrow or...?"  
  
"Of course you are" Miranda jumped in before Lizzie could say anything.  
  
Lizzie broke out her sweetest smile and directed it at Gordo "Okay Mini Golf it is but I'm not calling it a two man sport. You may not have noticed but I'm a girl"  
  
"Oh I've noticed." When Gordo had realised what he had said he quickly turned to leave "I'll see you guys tomorrow." Miranda watched Lizzie as Lizzie watched Gordo leave. She couldn't help but laugh at how intently Lizzie kept track of Gordo till he was out of sight.  
  
"What?" Lizzie blurted as she heard Miranda laughing  
  
"Nothing Lizzie. Nothing at all." Miranda couldn't believe how stupid her two best friends were. Why couldn't they see how much they liked each other? It was so obvious. 


	2. Miranda's Morning

Okay so here we go for chapter two. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story thus far. It really means a lot to hear what people actually think of my writing. I've cleaned up my spelling mistakes in chapter one and hope this chapter is error free. When i was thinking up this story I never actually meant it to be from Miranda's point of view but it just kind of came out like that and I really liked it and i'm glad you do too. thanks

And cause I have to. Lizzie Maguire = not mine.

The sun filtered into Miranda's room through her light coloured curtains. It had been a warm sticky night and Miranda had slept without any covers. She let the morning light caress her tired face and told her self that she get up in a minute.  
  
A few hours later Miranda's mom burst into her room humming a cheerful tune. Miranda's mom burst open the curtains letting the full glare of the sun fall upon her daughter.  
  
"Miranda... Miranda... Miranda, sweetie, don't tell me you're going to waste all of this beautiful day lazing in bed."  
  
Miranda groaned and tried to hide herself from the glaring light. She was enjoying her sleep. She had been dreaming about being a famous singer and just before her mother had burst in she had been rocking out on stage in front of a packed stadium, full of fans shouting her name. What a disappointment to realise it had just been her mother calling her name and telling to get up.  
  
Miranda groaned from underneath the pillow she had just placed over her head to shield her eyes from the light.  
  
"I was just planning on wasting half the day. Call me again when it's twelve. Okay?"  
  
"Honey, it is twelve. That's why I'm telling you to get up."  
  
Miranda sprung from her bed like she had suddenly caught on fire.  
  
"What do you mean it's twelve? How could you let me sleep so late?"  
  
Miranda's mom flapped her arms in surrender and watched on confused as Miranda rushed around the bedroom trying to get her morning routine done as fast as possible. Miranda grabbed her toiletries and towel and rushed to the bathroom. All Miranda's mom could do was shake her head in the utmost confusion and go down stairs and make her crazy daughter something to eat.  
  
Miranda wiped the steamed up mirror in the bathroom so she could see her face. The whole time she was getting ready she had been trying to figure out how she was going to get Lizzie and Gordo together. She smiled to herself as she combed her hair and not just because she really liked the red streak she had just put in her hair. She had a plan. A great plan. Lizzie and Gordo would get together and it would all start with Mini Golf. She just had to plant the seed. Get them thinking. So that when they were alone together playing Mini Golf, maybe, just maybe sparks would fly.  
  
Once Miranda was dressed she picked up her phone and flopped onto her bed. She hit speed dial one and waited for the person on the other line to pick up.  
  
"Hi." "Hey Lizzie. What's happening?"  
  
"Hey 'Randa. Not much."  
  
"So what's the plan for today? Hang on let me just three-way in Gordo and see what he's up to as well. Okay?"  
  
"Of course. Are you only up now?"  
  
"Shut up. Like you were up any earlier than I was."  
  
"Yello"  
  
"Hey Gordo" both Miranda and Lizzie piped in at the same time.  
  
"You think I'd be used to that by now. So what's up?"  
  
Miranda could tell that Gordo was playing with his hackey-sack while talking to them. The occasional grunts and the distracted voice were the usual give away signs.  
  
"So are we going to do something today before you two go play Mini Golf or what?"  
  
"Oh sorry Miranda. No can do. My mom wanted some girly mother daughter time so she's taking me to the salon, her treat. How could I say no to a free manicure?"  
  
"I don't blame you."  
  
"What colour should I get my nails painted or do you think I should just get a clear coat put on?  
  
"Oh, oh. You know what would look so cute...'  
  
"I don't know why you guys feel it necessary to involve me in these phone conversations." Gordo butted in. "I mean surely you could call each other first get all your girly chatting out of the way and then call me."  
  
"Sorry Gordo." Both girls said in unison  
  
"Okay Gordo. What are you doing today then? Are you going to leave me on my own since Lizzie has abandoned me?"  
  
"Well I was planning on working on my movies maybe do some editing of stuff I've recently been filming so..."  
  
"Cool. I'm there."  
  
"You are?" This time it was Lizzie's and Gordo's turn to say the same thing.  
  
"Of course sounds like fun."  
  
"Cool. I could use the help. Come over when ever you want."  
  
"Okay I'll be over in an hour or so. I have to have breakfast first."  
  
"But it's nearly one in the afternoon."  
  
"Ha! I knew you were only up. Well you two have fun. I'll be thinking of you while I'm being spoiled. Gordo, I'll call you when I'm home about Mini Golf. Okay? "  
  
"Okay. See ya then. See ya soon Miranda"  
  
All of them said goodbye and hung up. Miranda's plan was coming together. She would go over to Gordo's and plant in him the desire to tell Lizzie how he felt about her. She knew he loved Lizzie. She just had to give him the courage to tell Lizzie that he loved her. It would work. It had to work. Miranda was so frustrated with her friends' inability to express their feelings that she wasn't sure if she could take it if this didn't work.  
  
Miranda walked down the stairs all prettied up and was greeted by the site of a large plate of pancakes covered in syrup.  
  
"Pancakes! Mom I love you. You know that?" "I know. Even when you freak out when you wake up, I can still tell that you love me sweetie.  
  
"Sorry about that Mom, thanks for waking me up and making me breakfast. You're the best."  
  
"I know but what was the big rush I thought you were going to take it easy today and not go out tonight. Has something changed? Has somebody asked you out?"  
  
"No mom. I'm just heading over to Gordo's."  
  
Miranda's mom raised an eyebrow. "Gordo's eh and will Lizzie be there too?"  
  
Miranda blushed her mom was getting it all wrong but she couldn't tell her what was going on. She was her mom and you just don't tell moms stuff like this.  
  
"No. Lizzie won't be there."  
  
Miranda's mom tried to say something but Miranda kept going so as not to give her mother a chance to be any more embarrassing  
  
"But don't be silly mom. It's not like that. It's Gordo. I'm just going to helpl him with his films and the only reason Lizzie won't be there is because she already had plans with her mom."  
  
"It's just that I thought well... I thought you liked..."  
  
Miranda almost jumped from her chair. "No mom. I don't and can I please enjoy my pancakes while I still love you?"  
  
Mothers you have to love 'em. They can be so great and such a pain at the same time. Oh well.


	3. Standing at his door

So here's the next installment of my story. I hope you're all enjoying it! Please review so I can know what you think. Your reviews thus far have been both helpful and encouraging so thanks!

I don't own anything remotely to do with Lizzie Maguire. If I did...well i'd probably have more money than i do but you don't care about that.

Lizzie sat down in the salon and picked up one of the many magazines from the small glass table in front of her. She stared blankly at it and thought about Miranda going over to Gordo's to help out with his movies. It wasn't unusual for any of them to hang out in pairs when one of them wasn't there but she had never heard Miranda be so eager about helping Gordo with his movies.  
  
Lizzie loved to spend time with Gordo but when he got into his movies it could all get a bit boring since he was so pedantic about them. She just couldn't figure out why it bothered her so much. It couldn't be jealousy; she was going to be alone with him playing Mini Golf later. So what was it? Jo sat down beside her daughter.  
  
"Hey sweetie. Are you okay?"  
  
Why is it she can always tell when something's up?   
  
"Nothing mom. I was just wondering what Miranda and Gordo are up to right now."  
  
"I thought you said they were just going to hang out and work on Gordo's movies."  
  
"They are its just well..."  
  
"What? Sweetie is something going on with Miranda and Gordo?"  
  
"No mom. Don't be crazy. We're all just friends."  
  
"I see. So it's not that you're jealous or anything?"  
  
"Mom! No!"  
  
"Okay. Okay. It's just that I always thought that you and Gordo would make the cutest couple."  
  
"Mom. Please. He's my best friend!"  
  
"He's best friends with Miranda too."  
  
"Nothing's going on with them either they're just working on his movies without me because I'm here, just like later when it'll just be me and Gordo playing Mini Golf cause Miranda has a family thing to do. It doesn't mean anything."  
  
"You and Gordo are going out on a date?"  
  
"No! Mom didn't you hear a word I just said? We're just good friends. Just like Gordo and Miranda are just good friends and nothing else. Okay  
  
"Okay, honey I'll drop the subject. We're here to be pampered so lets just enjoy ourselves and forget about anything else that might be going on. Like what trouble Matt and your father are getting in to at home alone."  
  
Lizzie and Jo laughed and got ready for their beauty treatment. Lizzie was having such a good time with her mom but she just couldn't shake a slight worried feeling she had had all morning. After talking to her mom and trying to convince her that Gordo and her we're just friends and even more worryingly that Miranda and Gordo were just friends too, she was worried that it wasn't really her mom she had been trying to convince but rather that she had been trying to convince herself that this was the truth.  
  
Miranda stood looking at Gordo's door. She had thought this would be easy. Go over to Gordo's, convince him to tell Lizzie how he felt about her and leave but now that she was standing there, she couldn't bring herself to knock on the door.  
  
It had been nearly ten minutes since she had arrived at the door but just before she had raised her hand to knock she had suddenly realised that she had no real plan as to how she was going to convince Gordo that he should tell Lizzie how he felt about her. The original idea had been to just march in and be completely direct.  
  
Look Gordo. I've had enough of you and Lizzie dancing around the issue. You like her and she likes you and it's about time you did something about it   
  
That's not going to work. I can't just tell him like that. I need to make him think it's his own idea. I need to push him in the right direction but he needs to be the one who realises what he needs to do and why he should tell Lizzie how he feels. Crap this is going to be harder than I thought. And then even if I convince him to do something it still may all go wrong if I haven't had a chance to plant the seed in Lizzie's mind   
  
So it getting close to nearly fifteen minutes that Miranda had found herself standing in front of Gordo's door no longer sure if she was going to be able to do this. Little did she now that across town Lizzie's mom was fighting Miranda's side by planting ideas in Lizzie's mind. Miranda really wanted to turn around and go home. She would phone Gordo and tell him she had to change her plans but she was sorry.  
  
She wanted to leave but found that she couldn't. She wasn't the type of girl who just backed down from something just cause it was hard and usually the only time she got this nervous was when she had a crush on some one but that wasn't the case here. It wasn't! If anything she was just worried that if Gordo and Lizzie got together that she would be forgotten about and that they would leave her out of stuff all the time. That had to be it. That's why she was nervous about getting Lizzie and Gordo together. It had to be.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo are meant to be together everyone knows it and I'm sick of waiting for them to figure it out so that's why it's up to me to force the issue with them. So why can't I just knock on this door and get the ball rolling on this? C'mon Miranda just raise your hand and knock 

Miranda suddenly jumped as the door opened as if she had willed it open. Gordo was standing there in front of her with a bag of trash to throw out. He looked probably just as shocked to see her as she felt she must have looked.  
  
"Hey Miranda. That was pretty good timing. Did you just get here as I was opening the door?" Gordo said as he put the trash out.  
  
Miranda took a second to respond to the question. "Uh, yeah that's weird freaky timing you opening the door just as I got here. I mean wow."  
  
"Yeah you kind of scared me when I opened the door it was like you had been waiting outside for me to open the door."  
  
"Ha ha. That would have been crazy. Well are you going to invite me in?" Miranda quickly added to avoid any further talk of how long she had been standing on his porch.  
  
"Yeah sorry. C'mon in there's a lot of work to do."  
  
You're telling me! 

A/N Subliminal message: review, review, review. :)


	4. At Gordo's

Here's Chapter four I hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews please keep reviewing. It has become a part of my motivation. As for when this is set, well that's a good question. I never really defined it, not even in my head but I guess I see it or I'd like to imagine it as part of the series and having nothing to do with the events of the movie so I guess it could well be my version of their summer before High School. Miranda isn't missing in action and Lizzie and Gordo aren't off on some outlandish adventure in Rome.  
  
I don't own anything remotely to do with Lizzie Maguire, which I'm quite sad about really.  
  
Miranda watched as Gordo attached different cables and equipment all together, turning his living room into a make shift editing room. She was a bit worried that he might actually want her to help. The excuse to come over had been that she would help but she wasn't really that interested in the nuances of putting a film together.  
  
"Hey, maybe we can just watch one of your movies and I'll tell you what I think of it."  
  
"I should have known. You said you'd help but that's not why you're here is it?"  
  
Miranda nearly jumped from her skin. Was Gordo on to her? Did Gordo know why she was really there? Did Gordo think she was there because she...?  
  
"You just want to watch movies on my big screen TV, Don't you?"  
  
Oh! Gordo was so stupid. After all this time hanging around with girls you'd think he'd have figured out that guys and girls don't think the same and do things for completely different reasons. Although that was a pretty big TV and watching Titanic on it could be a lot of fun. Her, Gordo the big screen and Titanic or...  
  
"Oh, oh. We could watch one of the films you made with me in it."  
  
Gordo laughed "Ah so I was right but not only do you not want to help, you just want to watch a movie on the big screen that has you in it. How narcissistic of you?  
  
"Narci-what-tic?"  
  
"Narcissistic. It means self obsessed, someone who likes to look at themselves a lot"  
  
"Hey I'm not self obsessed! But c'mon put something with me in it on and stop using big words I don't understand!"  
  
"Okay, sorry. I'll make you a deal though. I'll let you watch yourself on the big screen put It'll be part of my editing process."  
  
"How are you going to that?"  
  
"Well, one of the things with you in it could use some voice over work. How does that sound?"  
  
Miranda jumped up and down and clapped her hands. This sounded a lot more fun than watching Gordo edit his movies. He took them so seriously, which I guess is a good thing but sometimes when he would get obsessive over things he would kind of forget about everything and everyone else.  
  
"Oh and do you need me to sing on anything, like a soundtrack, backing music or something? Cause that would be so much fun."

"Actually now that you mention it, that could be kind of cool."  
  
"Yeah!" Miranda started clapping again and Gordo turned to her with the most serious face he could muster.  
  
"Now listen Miranda. I know this all seems like fun and games to you but this is serious business and it's going to be hard work with no messing around. Okay? Have I made myself clear?"  
  
Gordo stood there with a stern look on his face and his hands on his hips. Miranda tried her hardest not to crack up laughing but just couldn't resist it.  
  
"What are you laughing about? I'm serious."  
  
Miranda pelted Gordo with a nearby cushion "Whatever"  
  
Gordo couldn't hold it in any longer. He too burst out laughing and used the same pillow that he had just been hit with to gently beat Miranda into submission. The two flopped onto the couch, tears running down there eyes and barely able to speak while they searched for breath.  
  
"Maybe we should have some lunch before we get started?"  
  
"That sounds like a great idea. What have you got to eat in this place?"  
  
"I was thinking curly fries." Gordo said with a large grin  
  
"It's always curly fries with you isn't it?" The two laughed and headed into the kitchen for some curly fries and whatever else they could get there hands on.  
  
The day passed quickly. Miranda had been having so much fun with Gordo that she had almost forgotten about the plan to make Gordo want to tell Lizzie how he felt about her. It almost made her forget, but when Gordo brought the subject up she knew it was time to put the plan into action.  
  
"It's a shame you can't come play Mini Golf with me and Lizzie tonight. It should be a lot of fun."  
  
"I know but I'm sure you and Lizzie will have fun without me. I think you and Lizzie could do with some alone time."  
  
"What do you mean? Me and Lizzie do stuff together without you all the time?"  
  
Miranda felt like she had been kicked. She knew that Gordo hadn't meant to hurt her feelings. He was just a stupid boy and boys say stupid things. So she tried to joke it off.  
  
"What do you mean all the time?"  
  
"Oh sorry that came out all wrong. I didn't mean to make it sound like me and Lizzie did stuff together all the time like, I don't know, without telling you. I just meant that it's weird you think me and Lizzie need alone time when there are always times when it's just me and Lizzie or just me and you or even more times when it's just you and Lizzie. Do you get what I'm saying? I mean, look, it was just me and you all day."  
  
Maybe he wasn't quite as dumb as other boys.  
  
"Maybe that's not what I meant by "Alone Time"."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Then again maybe he was.  
  
"Gordo, you and Lizzie are going to play Mini Golf on your own. That could be looked at as a date."  
  
"What? It's not a date! The only reason me and Lizzie are going on our own is cause you can't come."  
  
"True but what if you acted like it was a date?"  
  
"Why would I do that?"  
  
Yep. He was defiantly a stupid boy. Subtlety just wasn't going to work.  
  
"Because you like her."  
  
"What?" Gordo was obviously getting uncomfortable with the conversation.  
  
"C'mon Gordo it's so obvious. You should just tell her."  
  
Gordo stood up and started pacing nervously rubbing his hands together. It looked like he was planning to give a big speech. Then just like that he plonked himself back down on the couch.  
  
"You're crazy. You had me going there for a minute but you don't honestly think there's anything going on with me and Lizzie do you?"  
  
"Uh yeah."  
  
"Lizzie's my best friend. You two are my best friends; you're like my sisters. That's just crazy talk."  
  
Gordo was such a liar and a bad one at that. Miranda could see that Gordo was still fidgeting nervously and decided not to push the issue anymore. Well, for the moment anyway. The seed had been placed and anyway it was getting late and Miranda should be getting home.  
  
"Okay Gordo if you insist. Just think about it"  
  
"Miranda!"  
  
"Okay, okay, I'll stop. I've got to get going anyway. Have fun tonight and tell Lizzie to call me when she gets home. Unless you keep her out too late." Miranda added with a smirk and a wink.  
  
Gordo just sighed and walked Miranda to the door. When Miranda was gone Gordo checked his watch. He had about an hour before Lizzie would be over. She would probably call soon. He sat on his couch knowing he should be putting his film equipment away and get ready but he just couldn't get the things that Miranda had said to him out of his head. The phone rang and brought him out of his trance. He knew who it was and knew that he had to get ready.  
  
"Hi Lizzie. I'm good. Yeah Miranda and me had fun. Don't be silly it would have been just as much, if not more fun had you been here. Okay I'll be ready when you get here. Yeah Mini Golf should be a good laugh, I'm really looking forward to it. Okay See ya then. Bye."  
  
A/N Subliminal message: Review, review, and review.


	5. Mini Golf

Here's chapter 5. I hope you like it. Please review so I can know how you all think it's going and if you like the story please spread the word because I'm egotistical and I like the idea of lots of people reading my writing. Enjoy!

I don't own anything remotely to do with Lizzie Maguire, which I'm quite sad about really.  
  
Miranda lay on her bed and turned up the music on her Discman. Gordo and Lizzie were probably already at the Mini Golf place by now. Miranda wondered if what she had said to Gordo would actually work and give him the courage to tell Lizzie how he felt about her. She wondered how Lizzie would react. Would she tell him she felt the same or would she get all stupid about it? Miranda was so anxious she could barely think. She didn't feel like she had done much but she really hoped she had at least set the ball rolling.  
  
Gordo couldn't take his eyes off Lizzie. She looked great. Yes he did have a crush on her; he just couldn't believe that Miranda knew about it. Was it that obvious?  
  
Of course he had denied it. He had really wanted to tell Miranda the truth. That she was right. That he did like Lizzie. He wanted to be able to turn to Miranda for advice and help but when the situation came up he just couldn't admit it. The whole situation just made him so nervous. Lizzie was his best friend but he also wanted her to be more than that, the problem was he was too afraid to risk their friendship. What if Lizzie didn't feel the same? Things would just get awkward.  
  
If he couldn't even tell Miranda about his feelings, how was he supposed to tell Lizzie? How? Why was he such a chicken about this? Maybe Miranda was right; maybe it was about time he did something. He was alone with Lizzie, on what could be looked at as a date. Miranda had said he should just tell her how he felt. Maybe he should. _Maybe he should.  
_  
"What? Have I got something on my face? Is their something wrong with what I'm wearing?"  
  
Gordo tried to hide the fact that he was blushing. Lizzie had caught him staring at her.  
  
"Oh no. There's nothing wrong with you. You look great? Em. I mean. Well you do look great but no, sorry I was em just thinking about something and kind of got lost in my thoughts."  
  
"Oh? What were you thinking about?"  
  
"Oh, em. Well just something Miranda said earlier."  
  
"Oh" Lizzie said with a slight hint of disappointment in her voice.  
  
"It was just something about the movies we we're working on. Hey look it's our turn to get our clubs. Hi. Yeah there are two of us. That's great thanks."  
  
"Did you just pay for me?"  
  
"Oh yeah, em tonight's my treat. Okay?"  
  
"Cooly! I can live with that. Thanks"  
  
Lizzie smiled as she took her clubs and lead Gordo to the first tee. The Place had quite a few people in it and a lot of them were couples. As Lizzie took Gordo by the hand and walked towards the first tee, Gordo couldn't help but think how great it would be if Lizzie were actually his girlfriend and this was a real date. It wasn't a real date but maybe Gordo could turn it into one. There was a bit of a line for the first tee so Lizzie and Gordo decided to get a bite to eat and a drink at one of the stalls before they teed off. As they stood there sipping their drinks they heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Hey Gor-don and Lizzie. What's up?"  
  
Gordo and Lizzie turned around to see the familiar face of Ethan Craft. Lizzie fixed her hair and smiled sweetly and Gordo could only sigh.  
  
"So like what? Are you guys on a date or something?"  
  
Gordo started in "Well..." but was quickly cut off by Lizzie's emphatic denial of anything like that going on.  
  
"Don't be silly Ethan. Me and Gordo are just friends!" Gordo felt like he had just been knocked over. He had been building this day into a date just to have it shattered by the appearance of Ethan Craft. Ethan was an all right guy, not the sharpest tool in the shed but still a good guy. As much as Gordo tried to hate him because he was Lizzie's big crush, Ethan was just too nice a guy and Gordo found it hard not to like the oaf. Ethan put his arm around Lizzie's shoulder and playfully squeezed her. "Hey Gordo maybe you should ask this one out, She's definitely a keeper." Lizzie could only giggle and turn her head away in embarrassment, repeating the fact that Gordo and her were just friends. Maybe Gordo could hate Ethan after all. "Oh. Hey. If it's just a friends night out, is Miranda here too?"  
  
"She couldn't make it tonight. That's why it's just Gordo and me tonight. What about you Ethan? You here on a date?"  
  
"Supposed to be but it looks like Kate stood me up."  
  
Lizzie couldn't understand how anyone could stand up Ethan. He was so cute! That Kate was such a... Such a... Well she wasn't very nice that's for sure.  
  
"Well. That's a shame. C'mon Lizzie lets go tee off. See you later Ethan"  
  
Gordo tried to lead Lizzie off but she then turned around and stopped and called out to the now dejected Ethan.  
  
"Hey. Why don't you come play with us?" Ethan brightened up at the suggestion and ran over to the other two putting his large arms around both their shoulders. "Hey that would be cool. Thanks you guys."  
  
"Yeah, real cool." Gordo sighed as he ducked from under Ethan's embrace leaving him with just his arm around Lizzie's shoulders.  
  
The three of them walked over to the first tee. Lizzie and Ethan lead the way laughing and joking and Gordo sulked behind.  
  
The first tee looked easy enough. Not too much in the way of obstacles. Ethan went first and got his ball right through the obstacles and near the hole easy enough. Lizzie went next and with the help of Ethan took a pretty good shot as well. Last up was Gordo. Gordo wasn't really watching what he was doing and knocked the ball out of the first tee and onto the path. Lizzie laughed and Ethan patted him on the back.  
  
"Don't worry dude. We'll let you take that shot again."  
  
"Yeah Gordo. C'mon if I can get it near the whole so can you. Just let Ethan help you like he helped me. He's really good."  
  
Gordo sighed his agreement. He looked at Lizzie and Ethan laughing and joking. How could he have thought about telling Lizzie how he felt? She obviously still liked Ethan. How could he compete with Ethan? It had seemed like just a minute ago it had been him and Lizzie who had been laughing and joking now he felt like he was just a spectator at a Lizzie and Ethan date. He felt like the biggest third wheel in the history of third wheels. This was going to be a long night.  
  
A/N Subliminal message: Review, review, and review.


	6. Mini Golf Sucks

Thanks for the review Black Knight. More of you should follow Black Knight's example and let me know what you think. :) I'd really appreciate it. I only meant this to be a really short fic. Just something to get me started but this story has taken on a life of its own. I hope you're all enjoying it.

Lizzie Maguire = Not mine.

Clunk! Crash! "Ouch!" Miranda found herself on the ground beside her bed entangled in her Discman after having knocked several items off her bedside locker. She must have drifted off for a while and rolled right off her bed.  
  
Miranda slowly stood up and rubbed her side where she had hit the ground. She looked down at what had been knocked off the locker and was happy that nothing had been broken.  
  
Most of the things weren't that important, the book she was reading at the moment, a jar of coloured pencils and a few knick-knacks. The only thing that she had knocked over that she was truly concerned about was the photo of Lizzie, Gordo and herself that she kept in a beautiful glass frame by her bed.  
  
She loved that photo. It wasn't any special occasion and it wasn't the best photo ever taken but it was the three of them, laughing and smiling the way only true friends can.  
  
She picked up the photo and stared at it. Things were changing. She was trying to get Lizzie and Gordo together as a couple. She wondered whether things would ever be as easy between them as they appeared in this photo. She tried not to worry. She had made up her mind that it was time that Lizzie and Gordo stopped beating around the bush and told each other how they felt about each other and she was going to stick by that decision.

No matter what was about to happen and no matter what doubts or feelings crept into her mind she had to make this happen. She wouldn't be able to take it if they kept on pretending they didn't love each other. It was too hard on her to see how great...well to see how great a couple they would be and for them not to do anything about it.  
  
She looked at the picture of the three of them laughing and imagined how much fun Lizzie and Gordo must be having at Mini Golf. This thought stung her for a moment and feelings started to build up in her, which she refused to acknowledge. She was happy for Lizzie and Gordo and it didn't matter that they were having fun without her. It had been her idea after all. She put everything back in its place and lay back down on her bed with her Discman and thought about all the fun Gordo and Lizzie must be having...  
  
Gordo felt like taking his club and smashing up the windmill into a thousand pieces after it had flipped his ball about as far away from the hole as you could possibly get.  
  
Of course Ethan is great at Mini Golf. He loves golf. Do I like golf? Well not anymore. Look at those two. I mean could she be a bigger flirt? And sure he may be good looking and good at sports and a nice guy but...but c'mon! Why did he have to tag along if he thought this was a date? He should have just left us alone but no he has to swoop in. Mr. I'm great at Mini Golf and so much taller than Gordo, look at me Lizzie. Ignore your best friend   
  
Gordo realised that Lizzie and Ethan weren't joking and laughing anymore over at the hole but staring at him.  
  
"Hey Gordo. You in there? It's your shot. Are you sure you don't want to take it from the start again? It is the last hole and you're pretty far behind."  
  
With that Gordo swung hard but only managed to smack his club of the ground. Already embarrassed enough for one evening, Gordo swung again before anyone could say anything. Thankfully he hit the ball fairly well and sent it in the right direction.  
  
"Good shot Gor-Don! I love Mini Golf. It's like golf but you know Mini."  
  
Gordo was so happy when the hole was over. At last he could call an end to the Mini Golf night and maybe now he could get rid of Ethan so it would just be him and Lizzie again. It was a bit out of his way to walk Lizzie home but maybe by doing that. By making this extra effort to be with her. She would see that he wanted to be more than just friends. She would see how much he cared about her.  
  
Gordo walked back over to Lizzie and Ethan after handing back the clubs. This was the part where Ethan was supposed to say "bye" and go home and yet he was still there. Standing far to close to Lizzie. Gordo couldn't wait for them to go their separate ways so he could be alone with Lizzie again.  
  
"So..." Gordo said as he swung back and forth on his heels after arriving beside Lizzie and Ethan.  
  
"This was so much fun, guys. Thanks for letting me tag along. We should do stuff together more often."  
  
Gordo could swear that Lizzie's eyes lit up at the thought of hanging out more with Ethan and this more than anything about Ethan made Gordo feel like he would rather never see this guy again. He had been there all through middle school as Miranda and Lizzie went on and on about Ethan but he had thought that Lizzie was over this particular crush. He had really hoped she was.  
  
Gordo was ready to leave. Ready to leave Ethan behind anyway. He wanted to be alone with Lizzie. He wanted to tell her how he felt. Whether it was because of what Miranda had said to him earlier or because of the way Lizzie being around Ethan made him feel, he couldn't tell for sure but he really felt like now was finally the time to confess his feelings to Lizzie. Now, if he could just get Ethan to leave.  
  
"So, It's getting pretty late. We should probably get going."  
  
"Yeah. This was a blast you guys are good friends. Gor-don me and you should get some one on one going some time soon."  
  
"Sure, yeah. So Lizzie do you want me to w..."  
  
Lizzie's eyes suddenly looked like a deer in headlights and before Gordo could finish his sentence she started her own one.  
  
"Oh. Eh, Gordo I was thinking since it's sort of out of your way and all. Maybe Ethan would walk me home? What do you say Ethan?"  
  
"Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie. You know I'm always happy to oblige a lovely lady."  
  
Gordo could have dropped to the ground right there. He felt like his insides had just been ripped out and shown to him. There you go Gordo. We don't need to be alone. I don't need you to walk me home because I've got Ethan here to do it. Maybe if Ethan weren't around you'd have to do but well, c'mon, he's Ethan Craft and you, well, you're just Gordo.  
  
"Em, yeah, sure. I guess that'll save me the _hassle_."  
  
Lizzie looked a bit hurt at being called _hassle_ but Gordo didn't care. She had asked Ethan to walk her home. It was supposed to be "Lizzie and Gordo's night out" and she asks Ethan to walk her home. Gordo didn't now why he had gotten his hopes up. Well actually he did. Thanks Miranda! He knew he shouldn't have. Lizzie only sees him as a friend. Good old reliable Gordo. Nothing more. Not even good enough to walk her home. No. She'd rather have Ethan Craft.  
  
Gordo just couldn't take it and quickly made his goodbyes and left.  
  
I can't believe she' rather walk home with Ethan Craft. Oh yeah Miranda. I should tell Lizzie how I feel. That way I can get my heart broken. Lose my best friend and have to hear the words. "Sorry Gordo. You're a great guy and all but you're no Ethan Craft." That would be just great!   
  
A/N Subliminal message: REVIEW, review, ReViEw.


	7. Lizzie and Ethan

Thanks for the reviews everyone, it's great to hear them. I didn't realise that you couldn't leave anonymous reviews so I changed that and now you can. I hope you like this chapter. I was kind of struggling and made myself force it out. So fingers crossed that it's all right. Anywho on with the show. (And BitterSweet, I wouldn't rule out a L/G just yet, you just don't know how young hearts can twist and turn :) )

Lizzie Maguire: Not mine, Not even a little.

Ethan watched as Gordon Sulked off. He was confused as to why Gordon was in such a mood. They had just had a fun night of Mini Golf. They had laughed and joked and Lizzie had said it wasn't a date. Did Gordon think it was a date?  
  
Ethan really hoped he hadn't cause that would suck. He had felt down in the dumps because Kate had stood him up for like the zillionth time and was happy to spend some time with a couple of good friends like Lizzie and Gordon but he would never want to get in the way of them going on a date. He liked them too much and even he could tell that Gordon and Lizzie would make a great couple. But he had asked if it was a date and they had said no so... So it must be cool. Gordon's probably just upset cause he hadn't done very well at Mini Golf.  
  
Ethan turned to Lizzie who was also watching Gordo walk off. Lizzie looked confused as well or was that anger?  
  
"Hey Lizzie. You ready to go? Lizzie?"  
  
"What's that? Sorry, I was...what were you saying?"  
  
"Just asking if you were ready to leave? Lizzie? Hello?"  
  
"Oh sorry. What did he mean by hassle?"  
  
"Hassle?"  
  
"Gordo. Gordo said that you walking me home would save him the hassle. What did he mean by that."  
  
"Em. Maybe like you said to him that since it was out of his way to walk you home, it would be easier for me to walk you home. Which I guess means less hassle for him. Did that just make sense?"  
  
"Yeah, kinda. But it was more the way he said it than the sense of it. He said it like I was such a hassle. How could he say I was hassle?"  
  
"I don't think he meant it that way. Not Gor-don. No way. Are you sure you guys weren't on a date cause..."  
  
"Ethan I told you me and Gordo are just good friends. C'mon lets get going before I get grounded for being late...again."  
  
Lizzie and Ethan laughed and headed on their way. It wasn't that far from the Mini Golf place to Lizzie's and they soon arrived on her doorstep. They had been having fun all night and Lizzie didn't really want the night to end. She had never gotten to spend this much time alone with Ethan and she remembered why she had had a crush on him.  
  
He was so cute. Sure he wasn't the smartest guy in the world, but he was so cute and he could be a lot of fun. He was such a laugh. Who wouldn't want to spend time with Gordo? Ethan who wouldn't want to spend time with Ethan?  
  
Lizzie paused confused at why Gordo's name had suddenly popped into her head. Ethan was her crush. Ethan had always been her crush. Gordo was just her best friend. That's all. She couldn't possibly have a crush on Gordo. Sure he was cute and fun and she loved... no, no she liked him as her best friend. Just liked him as a friend and anyway she was alone with Ethan. Her crush.

Why was she thinking of Gordo? Why was she still annoyed at the way he had called her hassle and just left. Why couldn't she stop thinking about it? She had asked Ethan to walk her home not Gordo. If she had a crush on Gordo, why wouldn't she have wanted him to walk her home?"  
  
"Because you were afraid."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said you did it because you were afraid of losing Gor-don."  
  
"What?"  
  
Lizzie was suddenly worried that Ethan was a mind reader or worse maybe she had been thinking out loud.  
  
"Were you listening to anything I said? I was laughing at the time you and Miranda had an intervention for Gor-don cause you were afraid you were going to loose him to the Dwarf Lord geeks."  
  
"Oh. Yeah that was pretty funny. How did you know about that?"  
  
"Miranda told me about it. I've chatted with her a few times since summer break started. We go to the same swimming pool."  
  
"Oh that's right she's told me that. You play water polo right?"  
  
"Yeah. I love it. I really want to make the team next year as well."  
  
"Cool. Hey Ethan can I ask you something?"  
  
"Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie. Of course you can. Ask away."  
  
"What would you do if you thought you might have feelings...?"  
  
"Lizzie, we've had this talk. I like you as a friend. I like spending time with you but there's just no chemistry."  
  
Lizzie blushed. It still hurt a bit that Ethan didn't like her like that. He was her first big crush, bigger than Danny Kessler and maybe not as big as Ronnie but Ethan had been there before Ronnie and she had still had a crush on him after Ronnie. But now, now she just wasn't sure were her feelings were leading her but she had a feeling that it was away from Ethan and leading her to think more affectionately about a certain curly haired friend of hers.  
  
"No Ethan I wasn't talking about you and me."  
  
"Oh sorry. Were you talking about Miranda and me? Did She say something to you? Do you think she knows that I like her?"  
  
"You like Miranda? What about Kate? Have you said anything to Miranda? Have you asked her out?"

Lizzie couldn't believe it. Had Ethan Craft just told her that he liked Miranda? Was this good news or bad news? Was she happy for Miranda or sad for herself? Was it possible to have both feelings at once?

"No I haven't asked her out. I haven't said anything to her. I like her but I don't know if she likes me. She's cool. I like when we get to hang out at the pool."  
  
"And Kate? What about her?"  
  
"I don't know why I keep agreeing to go out with her. Half the time she stands me up and the other half she's mean to me and treats me like I'm her property. I was so ticked that she hadn't shown up again tonight but getting to hang out with you and Gor-don really cheered me up."  
  
"But you would have been happier if Miranda had of been there too. I bet." Lizzie added with a knowing smile.  
  
This time it was Ethan's turn to blush. Something Lizzie was pretty sure she had never seen before. Probably not a lot of people had.  
  
"Hang on. If you weren't talking about you and me and you weren't talking about me and Miranda then who is it that thinks they might have feelings for someone?"  
  
"Never mind I shouldn't have said anything."  
  
"It's you and Gordo isn't it? Tonight was a date wasn't it?"  
  
"No it wasn't a date but yes I think I might have feelings for Gordo." Lizzie said hesitantly. She couldn't believe that she was saying these words. It wasn't just that she couldn't belive she was saying them to Ethan. She actually was having a hard time believing the words themself. Feelings for Gordo? No way.  
  
"Of course you do everyone can see it. Even me."  
  
"But I can't. I just can't. I don't know what I'm feeling. I'm not sure I'm even feeling anything. I mean it's Gordo. It just couldn't happen.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Lizzie paused and was saved from having to answer that question by the front door being opened. Jo Maguire stood in the doorway illuminated by the hall light.  
  
"Oh. Hi Ethan" Jo said surprised to find Ethan Craft at her door and not Gordo. "Lizzie you better get in before you dad gets into crazy over protective mode and he has Matt urging him on so...say goodnight to Ethan."  
  
Lizzie thanked Ethan for a fun night and for walking her home and headed inside as Ethan walked off.  
  
"I thought you were going out with Gordo tonight"  
  
"I did. We met Ethan at the Mini Golf and he walked me home to safe Gordo the hassle."  
  
All Jo could manage was "Oh" She was confused not only at the story but also at the way Lizzie had said it, especially when she said the word hassle.

Jo didn't have much time to think about it though. She saw Sam and Matt approaching Lizzie like they were the Spanish Inquisition ready to bombard Lizzie with a tirade of questions. She knew she would have to intervene or there would be war.  
  
"Dad!! You're not going to listen to this little weasel are you?"  
  
Oh here we go!  
  
A/N Subliminal message: REVIEW, review, REVIEW


	8. Gordo's Bad Mood

Here's Chapter 8. Enjoy! Thanks for the reviews. Keep it up. ( This isn't the chapter you asked for Black Knight but don't worry something along those lines is on it's way.) This story is getting longer than I ever thought it would be. So each chapter is taking on a bit of a life of it's own and stretching the story out. All I can hope is that you all enjoy the way I'm telling it anyway.  
  
I don't own anything remotely to do with Lizzie Maguire, which I'm quite sad about really.  
  
Gordo was in a foul humour but he knew better than to let his parents even catch a whiff of unhappiness. His parents would just sit him down and put him through the motions of another psychoanalysis to find out what was troubling him and how they could help him help himself to feel better.  
  
He just wasn't in the mood to endure that amount of discussion about his feelings. He just wanted to go to his room and sulk.  
  
So when Gordo entered his home all smiles and hellos. His parents were just happy to see him and let him go up to his room without too much discussion. Gordo had longed learned just the right amount of happy to put on to content his parents. Too much happy and his parents would realise that he was overcompensating, not enough happy...well that's just obvious.  
  
Gordo's story of a good night had by all, that was lots of fun even though he didn't do too well (always good to keep it as honest as possible), was enough to satisfy his parents that everything was alright and they therefore quickly accepted his excuse of being tired and wanting to go to his room and bed, happy at the idea that their son was a well adjusted boy who found pleasure in the activity and not just the winning and who knew to rest his body when his body needed resting.  
  
Gordo kept up the cheerful façade until he was able to shut his bedroom door behind him. He flopped unto his bed and slowly banged his head off his pillow.  
  
He was so mad at Lizzie. The way she had flirted with Ethan all night and then asked him to walk her home. He had sulked about it the whole time he had been walking home by himself. He thought about how much fun Ethan and Lizzie must have been having. They're probably making out right now just outside her house. Gordo quickly pushed that thought out of his head. He couldn't bear the thought of Lizzie kissing Ethan. He had had a hard enough time when he had seen Lizzie and Ronnie kissing. That had nearly crushed him. It probably would have if Ronnie hadn't turned out to be so stupid. How could he have dumped Lizzie? What an idiot.  
  
Gordo then got mad at Miranda. What had she been thinking? "Just tell Lizzie you like her." "Just act like it's a date." Yeah. That was great advice Miranda. That would have been really good maybe I should just jump of a cliff too while I'm at it. Oh you think that's a good idea too. Well you would wouldn't you? Just tell Lizzie I like her. What a stupid idea and to think I was this close. I'm so glad I didn't tell Lizzie anything. That would have been the only way tonight could have been any worse. Imagine if I had of told Lizzie how I felt only to be rejected and probably lose our friendship all while Ethan "Isn't he wonderful? He's great at everything and oh so cute" Craft was there kicking my a at Mini Golf. That would have made this night from hell be possibly the worst night I would ever live. So thank you Miranda for putting that thought in my head.  
  
Gordo lay there for a while fuming at his two best friends and despising Ethan Craft. It took a while for rational Gordo to kick in. He first had to let his anger and frustration run it's course and finally when he was tired of being annoyed at everyone else. He realised he was only really mad at himself. Well mostly anyway. He was as rational and as levelheaded as he could muster, which was reasonably rational for a boy his age, but he couldn't quite shake his irritation at the actions of both Miranda and Lizzie.  
  
He wanted to be mad at Ethan but Ethan was just Ethan. It's not his fault he's so good at Mini Golf and all the girls like him and it's not like he's a jerk about it. He's actually a really nice guy and Gordo knew that if Ethan had thought that him and Lizzie were actually on a date he would have left them alone.  
  
He wanted to be mad at Miranda because it had been her who had put the idea of treating Mini Golf as a date. It had been her idea that he should just tell Lizzie how he felt but even though she couldn't have been more wrong about what Gordo should do, she was just telling Gordo the truth as she saw it. I had just been her opinion and he didn't have to listen to her. He shouldn't have listened to her. He had known better. He knew Lizzie wasn't interested and could have survived without the beating his heart had taken tonight. It was for this reason that Gordo was still planning on giving Miranda a piece of his mind. She had been so wrong and he was going to rub it in her interfering face. Gordo realised he still wasn't being the most levelheaded he could be but that's life. Gordo thought about calling her but couldn't find the energy to make the effort. He would probably see her tomorrow anyway and he would let her have it then.  
  
He wanted to be mad at Lizzie for the way she had acted all night but he just couldn't. She had acted normally. Gordo was just her friend and Ethan was her crush. It was only Gordo who was imagining that him and Lizzie were on a date so Lizzie can't be blamed for not treating it like a date and being excited at the idea of having the guy she actually had a crush on. She didn't have to make such a point of it not being a date though. She didn't have to ignore Gordo all night and spend all her time with Ethan. Or was that his own fault for distancing himself during the evening. Gordo didn't know. All he knew was that it had really hurt that she had been so adamant about Ethan and not Gordo walking her home. "Ain't love a kick in the head" thought Gordo.  
  
Gordo lay awake on his bed, brooding for a couple of hours before he drifted off to sleep. He couldn't decide whom he was really annoyed with for the whole evening, whether it was himself or his friends, but he did decide that it was a time for a change. He had spent far to long pining for Lizzie. Too much time had been spent on hoping that someday Lizzie too would want something to happen between them. Too much hoping that Lizzie would eventually want to be more than just friends. Too much time wasted in futility. It was time to change all that. Time to move on. Time to let his feeling for Lizzie go.  
  
A/N Subliminal message: Review, review, and review. 


	9. The Morning After

Here's Chapter 9. I tried something a little different in style for this chapter so I hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews. I really like hearing what people think. So Thanks!

I don't own anything remotely to do with Lizzie Maguire, which I'm quite sad about really.  
  
Gordo woke up late. He had been having a good dream. Him and Lizzie had been... Ah crap. Getting over Lizzie might be harder than he had first thought. The dream had been good but Gordo was determined to move on.  
  
Gordo may have woken up happy but it didn't take him long to remember why he been so upset the night before. Gordo's parents were already long gone so Gordo would have the whole morning, maybe even the whole day, to continue his sulk. The problem would be if Miranda or worse yet Lizzie tried to call him, which they probably would. That would really mess up his brooding plans and anyway it's always easier to convince yourself that you don't love someone when you don't have to see or hear them. Seeing the person can really blow the best laid plans of moving on right out of the water.  
  
Gordo got his film editing equipment together and headed to the living room to set up. The phone started to ring but Gordo ignored it. He set up his equipment and plugged in a set of earphones so that he would have an excuse for not hearing the phone in case it ever came up.  
  
Gordo was sure it would come up but the trouble later would be worth the peace he felt he needed now.  
  
Gordo turned on the film he had been working on the day before and was startled for a moment when he heard Miranda's voice. He was surprised at how glad he actually was to hear her voice.  
  
Gordo had figured that it had been Miranda trying to call a couple of minutes ago and at the time he really hadn't wanted to talk to her. He was still so ticked, so... Well he had been so irritated at the whole events of and leading up to the night before the he wasn't sure how he'd react if he had to talk to anyone, especially Miranda and Lizzie.  
  
Gordo turned his attention back to the film and as he watched the screen he remembered how much fun he had had with Miranda that afternoon working on the movie. Gordo laughed and carried on with his work.  
  
Lizzie woke up early. She hadn't slept well. She hadn't been able to shake the events of the night before from her head. She felt too confused (and not just at how insightful Ethan could be, although that had been a surprise). She couldn't quite place the way she was feeling. It was like when you're trying to think of a word you know you know but you just can't seem to remember. Like the memory of a memory, if you know what that means? You know you remember something but you're just not sure what. No it doesn't make sense but then that's the whole point. The feeling doesn't make sense because you just can't place it. You just can't seem to understand it no matter how hard you try.  
  
Well that's how Lizzie was feeling. She was so confused, so frustrated. She kept searching for her thoughts and feelings but it was like they were just out of her reach. She knew they were there but she just couldn't access them. It was infuriating.  
  
Lizzie got up, got herself cleaned up and dressed and headed downstairs for some breakfast. Lizzie's parents were surprised to see their daughter up so early on a holiday. It took Lizzie a few minutes to convince them that yes she did realise it was still the holidays and no she did not have a fever. She told them that she had just felt like getting up early today and going for a walk. She said that she had some things she needed to think about.  
  
Lizzie quickly realised that she shouldn't have said this to her mom. Lizzie's mother grilled her for the whole of breakfast about her life and what it could possibly be that had happened that would cause Lizzie to get up early so she could go out and ponder it grilled her. Lizzie spent the whole time trying to convince her mom that it was nothing serious and was truly grateful when eventually her mom let the subject drop and allowed her to leave.  
  
Lizzie got some stuff together and headed for the front door. She passed the phone on her way and realised that she hadn't called Miranda. She should have called Miranda last night. She should call Miranda now but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Miranda would want full details of everything that had taken place last night. The problem was that Lizzie wasn't really sure about what had happened last night. Well, she knew what had happened but Miranda would want to know more than just that. Miranda would want to know everything and frankly Lizzie wasn't ready to tell her.  
  
So Lizzie walked past the phone and out the door.  
  
Miranda woke up at a reasonable hour and looked at her phone. She had expected it to ring last night but it hadn't. So Miranda watched her phone and waited for it to ring this morning. One of her two best friends would surely ring her soon and tell her how last night had gone. Any minute now...  
  
Why hadn't they called? Was this a good sign? Did this mean something had actually happened? Was that a good thing? Of course it was. That was the whole point, that's what she had wanted to happen. Right? Lizzie and Gordo together at last.  
  
But surely if something had happened she would be the first to know? Oh know maybe Lizzie rejected Gordo. Poor Gordo. No Lizzie would be mad to reject Gordo. She loves him and he loves her.  
  
Maybe they had and accident. No their parents would have called her to let her know what had happened if that was the case. Miranda was going nuts waiting for the phone to ring and held out as long as she could for one of them to ring. She had even taken the cordless phone into the bathroom with her just in case they rang while she was in the shower.  
  
The phone never rang and Miranda couldn't wait any longer. She hit the speed dial for Lizzie's house and anxiously waited for someone to answer. Lizzie's mom, Jo, answered the phone and told Miranda that Lizzie had already gone out. Already? Lizzie's been out for a while and it's still morning? That's not normal. Something is defiantly up. Miranda thanked Lizzie's mom and hung up.  
  
Miranda paced up and down her room for a few minutes and then hit the speed dial for Gordo's house. The phone rang and rang but no one picked up. Something was defiantly up.  
  
Maybe Lizzie and Gordo were together. This thought hurt Miranda. She had prepared herself for the idea that Gordo and Lizzie would want more alone time if they ever got together but she had never imagined they would do stuff without telling her.  
  
No. They were her best friends and no matter what happened they would never treat her like that. So Miranda decided to wait and see. Something was up she knew that much but she'd just have to wait to find out what exactly that was.  
  
So Miranda waited. Patiently. For about two hours before she couldn't wait any longer. Patience was not particularly one of Miranda's strong points.  
  
Miranda got herself together and left her house to go over to Gordo's. She knew Lizzie was out so her best bet was that Gordo would be home and just not answering his phone. It was even possible that that's where Lizzie was too. Either way Miranda just couldn't sit at home and wait to hear what had happened last night. She needed to do something. She needed to know.  
  
A/N Subliminal message: Review, review, and review 


	10. Lizzie

Here's chapter 10. For those of you expecting a Miranda chapter, sorry but you're going to have to wait a bit longer. This chapter needed to happen first : ) I hope you enjoy it. Let me know eh? Thanks for the reviews so far. They make me happy.

I don't own anything remotely to do with Lizzie Maguire, which I'm quite sad about really.  
  
Lizzie had been wandering for quite some time when she eventually found herself in the local park. Her mind had been going a mile a minute trying to figure out what had happened to make her so confused. What was it about last night that had thrown her emotions into whack?  
  
Lizzie sat down on some swings and let herself sway slowly back and forward. She felt slightly too old to be sitting on the swings but the awkward feeling and the fear of people watching her faded as she drifted off into her thoughts, relaxed by the gentle swaying motion.  
  
Lizzie thought about the night before. It had been a good night, a fun night. So why was it that she didn't feel so good about it? She had had fun. She had got to spend time with Ethan Craft. That had been a lot of fun. He was so cute and so good at Mini Golf. This should have made her feel good. She should have felt happy that she had gotten to spend some time with Ethan. She even had gotten to have some alone time with him. This should have left her with good, happy feelings about last night but it didn't.  
  
Lizzie's first reasoning for the way she was feeling about the night before stemmed from the fact that Ethan had once again stated his lack of interest in Lizzie as anything more than a good friend. Sure this had hurt. It's never the nicest thing in the world to have someone tell you that. No matter who they are. But it wasn't that. She already knew that Ethan didn't like her like that. The night may have started with her being excited to spend time with him and the thought of maybe Ethan finally wanting to date her or something but by the end of the night that wasn't were her mind was at all.  
  
Ethan's rejection hadn't really hurt her because she wasn't really looking to be accepted. She than thought that maybe if it wasn't because he had rejected her that it was because he had told her that he actually liked Miranda. The fact that Ethan liked Lizzie's best friend more than her did sting but once again Lizzie new this wasn't the source of her feelings. Despite being stung by this revelation she was happy for Miranda. Really happy. She was even relieved fro some reason at the thought of Ethan and Miranda as a couple.  
  
So if the night before had confirmed anything it was that her childhood crush on Ethan was fading away into nothingness. She was over him. Lizzie was surprised that she had finally admitted that fact to herself. She was over Ethan Craft. So why then was she upset and confused about the night before?  
  
It could be said that maybe Lizzie already knew the answer to this question but was too afraid to really answer it. That's why she was looking for alternatives to the truth. She felt confused and upset about her feelings because she was too scared to actually admit them and what they meant.  
  
Lizzie tried to avoid her feelings foe as long as she could. She tried to loose herself in the scenery of the park and the calming feeling of gently swaying on the swings. She looked at the clear blue sky and the beautiful shades of green that surrounded her. She tried to let her thoughts wander as she watched the people in the park, the adults sitting on the benches and the children running around in innocent bliss. When did things get so complicated? She heard her parents voice in her head answering back that it was all part of growing up and found herself laughing for the first time that day.  
  
Lizzie realised that she was going to have to face up to her feelings sooner or later. So it might as well be now. What had been the big deal about yesterday? What had been so different?  
  
Gordo... She knew why she felt bad about the night before. It was because of Gordo. She felt bad for the way she had treated him. She had ignored him practically all night and spent the whole time clinging to Ethan? Why? Gordo was her best friend. There was no one she preferred spending time with. Not even Miranda. Lizzie was once again surprised that she had admitted this to herself. Lizzie loved Miranda like a sister. She loved spending time with Miranda, she would be happy to spend all her time with Miranda but... but she'd be happier to spend all her time with Gordo.  
  
Lizzie realised that last night had been the first time since school had broken for the summer that Lizzie and Gordo were going to do something alone. Just the two of them. Although it wasn't unusual for this to happen something had been different about last night. Gordo and Lizzie had been getting closer all year. Kate had told her that Gordo had a crush on her but she wasn't really prepared to believe that. Was she?  
  
It all started to become clear to Lizzie despite her effort to ignore her feelings. She had feelings for Gordo and it scared her. Lizzie once more was surprised that she had admitted this to herself. Lizzie had feelings for Gordo. She had finally admitted it and not only that but she realised just how petrified that made her feel.  
  
Yesterday's events suddenly hit her with amazing clarity. She now knew why she had been so nervous about going out with Gordo. Going out? That was it. It had felt like a date. Had Miranda tried to set them up? It's possible. Maybe that's why she was over at Gordo's earlier yesterday. Maybe she was trying to get Gordo to do something about his feelings. Did Gordo even have feelings for Lizzie? The clarity of the situation wasn't making Lizzie any less nervous about her newly admitted feelings.  
  
The one good thing about this train of thought was that it stopped Lizzie from feeling jealous about Miranda spending time with Gordo yesterday. Lizzie would be crushed if Gordo and Miranda got together. She just realised how much she cared about Gordo but if something were going on with them two, her two best friends, she would just have to put on a smile and try to be as happy for them as she could be.  
  
Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie. Lizzie leaned her head against the rope of the swing and wondered why she had acted so stupid last night. Was she really that scared by her feelings for Gordo that she would sabotage her night out with him? The evidence pointed to a yes answer. Yes she was that scared. Gordo was more than her best friend he was her... Her rock. He was always there for Lizzie when she needs him. Lizzie was so afraid of jeopardising their friendship and yet she may well have done just that by the way she acted last night.  
  
Lizzie had purposefully avoided Gordo by spending time with Ethan and then there was the kicker. She had ditched Gordo to have Ethan walk her home. She knew this had hurt Gordo's feelings. Why else would he call her hassle? Why had she been so stupid?  
  
Lizzie stopped swinging and wiped the tears that were forming from her eyes. She needed to fix this. She realised that she couldn't hide from her feelings for Gordo. She had tried last night and look what had happened there. She needed to tell him how she felt. She needed to tell him that she loved him...  
  
Lizzie stood up from the swing at the realisation of what she had just admitted to herself. It stunned her for a moment and she simply stared off into the distance but there it was she had admitted it now and couldn't take it back because she knew it was true. Lizzie loved Gordo.  
  
Lizzie started walking away from the swings and out of the park. She needed to do something. She needed to find Miranda. Lizzie needed to tell this to Miranda. Miranda would know what to do. Lizzie's walk quickly turned into a jog and than a sprint and she was gone.  
  
A/N Subliminal message: Review, review, and review


	11. Gordo Ponders

Thanks for the reviews. It really makes my my day to know what people are thinking of my writing and this story. Here's the new chapter. This is another build up chapter, so be patient and enjoy!

I don't not own Lizzie Maguire in any way, shape or form. Someone play me a sad song.

Gordo stared at the screen in front of him not really paying attention to what he was doing which was unusual for him. Usually when Gordo was working on his films he was completely focused but not this morning. Not the way he was feeling.

He had had a crush on Lizzie for so long and had put up with her desire for Ethan Craft for just as long. Why all of a sudden was it such a big deal?

Damn it. He had really thought things were going somewhere with Lizzie. That something was finally going to happen and he could tell her how he felt. Miranda had even encouraged the idea. So when last night came and he saw that Lizzie was still trying to get Ethan to notice her and worse still it seemed liked Ethan had finally come to his senses and was actually beginning to take notice of Lizzie, this had just been too much fro Gordo. He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't love Lizzie in secret, being her best friend and keeping this secret from her.

He had two options. He could either tell Lizzie how he felt and watch his world and their friendship come plummeting down around him or he could make himself move on and learn to be happy as simply her friend.

It was going to work. It had to work. But where was he supposed to move on to? How was he supposed to just let go of his feelings for Lizzie? This is what had been going through Gordo's mind all day. He knew that if he didn't move on he would go mad.

Lizzie didn't love him. She loved Ethan and Gordo just wasn't up for competing for her attention. Gordo wasn't willing to risk his friendship with Lizzie trying to win her affection. She didn't like Gordo like that and if Gordo kept waiting for her to notice him as anything more than her friend, Gordo was worried that it would destroy their friendship probably without Lizzie even realising why.

So he had to move on. He just had to.

Gordo started to think about the other girls he knew. Maybe there was somebody else he could fall for if he just looked hard enough.

Gordo avoided the most obvious girls at first trying to focus on the girls he had never even considered before. After a while Gordo realised that there was a reason why he had never considered any of these girls before. You can't force yourself to be attracted to someone. If there's a little something there, sure you can work with it, but if there's nothing there at all, well it just ain't gonna happen.

So Gordo's mind turned to the more plausible. Brooke. Brooke, sure Gordo had liked Brooke. He had even gone out with Brooke and stuff... So maybe Brooke...But Brooke had tried to get Gordo to stop hanging out with Lizzie and Miranda. Brooke had used Gordo. Gordo couldn't possibly bring himself to like Brooke again. That would defeat the whole point of trying to save his friendship with Lizzie.

Gordo scratched his head and turned up the music on his Discman. He had long since stopped even trying to pay attention to the film he was meant to be working on. This was all very frustrating.

Gordo began to think about the only other girl he had been kind of interested in during middle school. Parker. Parker had been Gordo's first real effort to like someone other than Lizzie. Parker was cute. Sure she was a little weird but she was nice...enough.

Gordo let this thought sink in for a little while but it just didn't sit right with him. Parker had been nice to him. He even thought she might have been interested in him but when he had asked her to the school dance she had said no. This had hurt, especially since she said no because she had thought Gordo was too short. It hurts to be rejected for something you have no control over.

Sure she admitted her mistake at the dance when she realised that Gordo was a lot more interesting but it had been too little too late. Gordo couldn't go back on the way he felt now. Parker had been superficial and that had hurt and who was it that had been there to pick him up? Lizzie. This just wasn't working; everything seemed to be reminding him of how great Lizzie was.

Gordo racked his brain and found himself shuddering at the sheer thought of Kate and Claire. Now there's a scary thought.Sure, Kate was pretty enough and Claire did have a winning smile but no. No, no, no. Those two were pure evil. Evil! Gordo shook his head and laughed. Gordo was tired of all this, he leaned his head back rubbing his forehead and pushing his curls to the side. When Gordo looked back down the image on the screen caught his attention

There dancing in front of him was an option Gordo hadn't yet considered.

Gordo watched the image of Miranda dancing and singing on the screen and realised just how pretty Miranda was. Gordo's attention was so often focused on Lizzie that he failed to notice the beauty that Miranda held.

Gordo sighed. _Miranda_, he thought. That's just all the same problems as liking Lizzie minus the history. Miranda likes Ethan as well and Miranda sees me only as a friend probably even more so than Lizzie does. Sure Gordo and Miranda were close but not as close as Lizzie and Gordo were. But maybe that was a good thing. Maybe that would make it different. Maybe this would work...Maybe Gordo could let go of Lizzie by opening his heart to his other best friend.

Gordo rubbed his eyes and adjusted his headphones. Gordo's house seemed noisier than usual and it was beginning to annoy Gordo. There seemed to be a banging noise but where would that be coming from?

Gordo tried to return his attention to Miranda's image in front of him and the question of his feelings for this girl, his other best friend. Gordo heard the banging again and sat up. Where was that coming from? He took of his earphones and looked around his house.

Again he heard the banging and realised that there was someone at the front door. Someone who wasn't going to leave until they got an answer. Gordo walked to the front door. He was afraid to open it. He knew, he just knew that on the other side of this door was one of his best friends he just didn't know which and was frightened to find out. After the way his thoughts had been going to day, Gordo wasn't sure which friend he was more worried about seeing when opened the door.

Gordo paused at the door to compose himself but he jumped when the door knocked again. _Just a minute, just a minute_. Gordo was having a hard time bringing his arm up to the latch. He stood there and stared at the door...

A/N: DUN, DUN, DUN! Ha ha! And now for a subliminal message: Review please Review Please etc... :)


	12. Talk To Her

Here's chapter twelve. Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying the story and that it's driving some of you a bit mad but that's what love does and that's what I'm hoping to portray. So enjoy and review. (I fixed a few spelling mistakes in this chapter and I'm working out how exactly I want the next chapter to go and it's pretty important so I want to do it right. So thanks for your patience!)

I don't own anything to do with Lizzie Maguire in any way, shape or form.

Lizzie anxiously waited for someone to answer the door. Her heart was pounding and not just because she ran all the way here. She tried desperately to compose herself but these new feelings were overwhelming her. Why had she been so blind? She couldn't wait to let someone know what she had realized this morning. She needed to let someone know what her heart was feeling. She needed her best friend to know and even though it might be strange at first she needed to get it out in the open with her best friend. Her best friend would know what to do about these feelings.

Lizzie jumped excitedly when the door swung open. Mrs. Sanchez stood there in the doorway grinning broadly.

"Hi Lizzie."

"Hi Mrs. Sanchez. Is Miranda in?"

"Sorry Lizzie, she's gone out. I thought she was going over to your house. Is everything alright?"

Lizzie's disappointment must have showed but she quickly covered it up giving Mrs. Sanchez a bright smile and explaining that she and Miranda must have got some wires crossed and missed each other. Lizzie thanked Mrs. Sanchez and started to make her way home in the hope that Miranda would be there and that she wouldn't miss her again. She desperately needed her advise about what to do with her feelings for Gordo.

Miranda found herself waiting outside Gordo's house for the second time in two days. This time however the wait wasn't caused by any indecision on her part. Miranda had marched up to the door determined to find out what had happened the night before and why neither of her friends had bothered to call her since. She had rang the doorbell and banged on the door and still she waited.

Miranda knew someone was in, she had seen movement in the house as she approached. Now she had been there for nearly ten minutes banging on the door with no one answering. What was going on? Miranda thought that maybe Lizzie and Gordo were in there and were avoiding her, wanting to be alone. Miranda knew that she had wanted Lizzie and Gordo to get together, that had been her plan but the thought of them hiding from her hurt deeply. Miranda convinced herself that it was only the thought of Gordo and Lizzie keeping things from her that hurt and nothing more. No! Nothing more.

Miranda then thought that maybe Gordo was inside depressed. He had told Lizzie how he felt and she had rejected him. _Poor Gordo._

Just at that moment the door creaked open and Miranda found was suddenly staring at a slightly disheveled looking Gordo. She tried to read the expression on his face but couldn't. She couldn't make out if he was happy or sad, surprised or disappointed; he just stood there with a slight smile in the corner of his lips and an inward deepness emanating from his eyes.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself. It's about time you answered the door. Do you know how long I've been standing here?" Miranda said as she pushed by Gordo into the house.

Gordo couldn't help but chuckle and called after Miranda. "Sorry I had my headphones on and only heard the door just there."

"Whatever!" Miranda called back having already made her way to the kitchen. "What have you got to eat here? I'm starving."

Gordo closed the door and went to join Miranda in the kitchen. He had been so caught up in his thoughts that he had forgotten about eating. Gordo couldn't believe he had forgotten about eating and suddenly realized how hungry he was. He sat down at the counter across from Miranda who had already pulled out all the ingredients for a pretty impressive sandwich.

Miranda was surprisingly quiet. Gordo had been expecting a barrage of questions but Miranda had simply made small talk while making the sandwiches. Gordo however felt as though he was standing on the edge of a storm watching it build and waiting for it to hit him.

It wasn't till they were both sitting down with sandwiches in hand that the questioning began. Gordo was about to tuck into his sandwich when he felt Miranda's eyes on him.

"So..."

Gordo looked up from his sandwich "Em, This looks great. Thanks." Gordo could see the frustration in Miranda's eyes or was that anger? Either way it wasn't good.

"Gordo!"

"What?"

"Oh my gosh Gordo. I'm just about ready to kill you. What happened last night? What happened that would cause neither Lizzie nor yourself to call me, your best friend and tell me?"

"Lizzie didn't call you?"

Gordo was surprised to hear this. He was sure Lizzie would have wanted to tell Miranda all about the wonderful time she had had with Ethan. Gordo hated himself for being annoyed at just thinking that. He was going to move on. He had to move on and the very girl to help him with that could be sitting right in front of him.

"No Lizzie didn't call and now she's not home" _(Probably with Ethan, _Gordo thought) "and you! You wouldn't answer your phone and I was worried you weren't going to answer your door. And don't give me that "I was wearing my headphones nonsense." Something happened. Something's up and you're going to tell me what it is."

Gordo could feel Miranda glaring down at him and couldn't bring himself to look her in the eye. He didn't want to talk about last night. He had hid himself away today for a reason but he knew that he wouldn't have a choice. As soon as he made eye contact with Miranda she would break him and he would spill about everything, from what happened last night to the way he was feeling and he desperately wanted to avoid that.

He had told Miranda that he didn't have feelings for Lizzie even though he did. It had been Miranda who had been pushing him to admit his feelings for Lizzie and to make more of their night out and Gordo had adamantly refused to admit his feelings to Miranda but now...if she pushed him about last night it would all come out. As well as that, Gordo was afraid that his decision to move on would come out. He was worried that he would say something to Miranda he would regret later. It was all too soon. It was... well he just couldn't do it.

So Gordo avoided looking directly at Miranda. He tried his best to convince Miranda that everything was fine and that nothing had happened out of the ordinary for good or bad and that he was fine. Miranda wasn't buying it and Gordo knew it. He tried to tell her that he assumed that Lizzie would have called her and that he had gotten so caught up in his films (Like he was prone to do) that he hadn't thought to call her.

It wasn't flying. Miranda knew both her friends far too well. Besides the fact that Gordo's body language was a dead give away, the fact of the matter was that if everything were really fine, one of them would have called her. The three of them, they never forgot to call the other friend if anything happened, so something was up and Miranda was determined to find out what.

Miranda stood up and slapped her hands down on the table making Gordo jump a bit.

"Look Gordo I know something is up and I'm not leaving here till I find out what. So just give it up already."

Gordo knew he was defeated. He couldn't hide anything from Miranda, she knew him too well. They were going to have a long chat and everything would come out.

Gordo sighed and looked Miranda straight in the eye.

"Okay. I'll tell you what happened."

A/N: Sorry another cliffhanger of sorts. I was planning on making this chapter the whole Gordo-Miranda confrontation chapter but as I wrote it I felt the need to split it in two so as to really do it justice. I hope you enjoyed it all the same and I hope you liked my evil curve ball start :b Please **Review**!!!!!!!!!


	13. Let It All Out

Chapter 13. Unlucky for some but hopefully not for me. So this is it. This is the Miranda and Gordo confrontation chapter but will things happen the way you imagined. Thanks for all the support. Let me know what you all think of this one and most of all, Enjoy!

I don't own anything to do with Lizzie Maguire in any way, shape or form.

Miranda sat there, intently watching Gordo pace back and forth. Every so often he would pause as if about to speak but then he would return to pacing.

Miranda was becoming frustrated.

"Gordo!"

Gordo stopped in his tracks and looked into the waiting eyes of Miranda. She had beautiful eyes but right now...well, if looks could kill.

Gordo rubbed his eyes and pushed his hair back of his forehead and looked again at Miranda.

"Okay. Here goes...you were right."

Miranda's eyes turned from a look of frustration to one of puzzlement.

"I was right?"

"Yes"

"You're going to explain things a bit better than that."

"Okay, em...well..."

"C'mon Gordo. Talking is good, talking is fun, talking won't make my fingers swell."

Gordo laughed at this memory and thought about whom he was talking to. This was Miranda. His friend. If he couldn't tell her what was going on who could he?

Gordo sank into the chair beside Miranda and gave himself one final bit of internal encouragement before beginning.

"You were right"

"You've said that part."

"I know, just give me a chance. You were right. I _did _have feelings for Lizzie."

And there it was Gordo had finally admitted it. Miranda had been waiting for this but was surprised at the way it made her feel. He had said it. He had actually said it but what did he mean by _did_? What had happened last night?

"_Did_? What happened Gordo?"

"What happened? You happened."

"I happened?"

"Yeah you. Things were fine. I was living with my infatuation, in a certain sort of blissful ignorance, never expecting anything to happen until you came along with your ideas of turning a simple night out at mini golf into something more."

"What was wrong with me doing that if you did actually have feelings for her?"

"Well because you put the idea of telling her in my head and that was a terrible idea. A terrible, terrible idea."

"Oh my gosh did you tell her?"

"Are you nuts? No I didn't tell her. That would have been the only way that last night could have been any worse."

"What happened last night? Just tell me!"

"What happened? What happened? Ethan Craft happened. That's what happened."

"Ethan was there?" Miranda said perking up slightly.

"Yes and you could try to sound a little less excited about it."

"But why was Ethan there and why did it affect your plans with Lizzie?"

"He was meant to be meeting Kate but she stood him up. So Lizzie of course asked him to join us and adamantly assured him that we weren't on a date."

"Oh... I see."

"I had worked myself up into thinking that this could be a date and then Ethan came along and it seemed more like I was a third wheel on their date."

"Oh Gordo I'm so sorry."

Gordo went on to recount the events of the night to Miranda. He explained how after Miranda had left he had really worked himself up into thinking that maybe he could make something more of his night alone with Lizzie. He told her about how it had all started well but had taken a sudden down turn with the arrival of Ethan. He told her about how Lizzie dotted all her attention on Ethan and ignored Gordo. Gordo explained how he felt like dirt the whole night as he watched Ethan and Lizzie together.

Miranda sighed and consoled him the whole time. They moved closer together and Miranda gently placed her hand on Gordo's to console him and sat there with her sympathetic eyes watching him holding back his emotions and trying to control the upset flinching of muscles on his face.

Gordo told Miranda about how Lizzie had ditched Gordo so Ethan could walk her home.

"But it's just as much out of his way as it is for you. In fact you know what it's more out of his way."

"I know!"

"Gordo. I'm sorry. I can't believe Lizzie did that. I was sure she had feelings for you."

"Did she ever actually say anything to you?"

"Well, no but..."

"Exactly. Do you know how crappy it feels to like someone and know for sure they don't like you back, to know that they'd rather spend their time with someone other than you?"

Miranda looked away she felt bad for Gordo and she knew just what he meant. She knew what it was like to have feelings for someone and for that someone not to feel the same way about you.

"There's this emptiness inside, this hollow dropping feeling like everything is spiralling down out of control. I don't know if you know what I mean. Seeing her with Ethan and feeling so left out, so unwanted. It was just too much. It hurt too much. I can't do it anymore."

"What do you mean you can't do it anymore?"

"I'm moving on. I can't keep feeling the way I do. It's too hard to like Lizzie and know she doesn't feel the same."

"Oh Gordo I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. It's okay. I'm okay."

Miranda looked into the hurt eyes of Gordo and knew he was lying.

"Okay. I'm not okay but I will be."

"So you're moving on? You're just going to let your feelings for Lizzie go?"

"That's the plan."

"Are you going to ask someone else out instead or how are you going to do this? Do you have another girl in mind."

"Em well I've been thinking about this all morning and trying to think of someone I might like."

"Really? Thought of anyone yet?"

"Well, em."

Gordo fidgeted nervously in his seat. Miranda was still holding his hand and his mind was racing. He was debating with himself about what to do. If he did what he wanted to do right now that could lead to just as many complications as telling Lizzie how he felt would have.

"Don't tell me its Lizzie's cousin what's her name?"

"No. I hadn't actually thought of her."

"But you have thought of someone?" Miranda said moving closer to Gordo.

Gordo could feel Miranda's breath and closeness. She was holding both his hands now and was so close that he could easily smell the sweet scent of her perfume.

"Yes" Gordo whispered, "I've thought of someone but it would just be as complicated if not worse than the Lizzie thing."

Gordo bowed his head forward to avoid looking into Miranda's eyes and was surprised to feel Miranda push her forehead against his

"It doesn't have to be."

Gordo looked up finding himself face to face with Miranda. Their noses were touching now and Miranda was squeezing his hands. Before either of them knew what was happening their lips had touched if only for a brief moment as they brushed of each other. They both stood up now and stared deeply into one another's eyes. Then it happened, they both leaned forward and kissed. Gordo brought his hands up into Miranda's hair as he gently kissed her and Miranda wrapped her arms around his waist.

They broke away from each other for a moment and looked at each other not quite sure what to think or say and then they went back to kissing.

Not to far away Lizzie sat in her house wondering where Miranda could be. She didn't want to try Gordo's cause she didn't want to talk to Gordo till she was ready to tell him how she felt. So she sat there waiting hoping that Miranda would show up soon and she could tell her the good news.

A/N: Review. Review. Review. Request/Command you decide.


	14. After the Kiss

Sorry about the long wait in between chapters. It seems my life got hectic just at the important part of this story. It was going to be hard enough to really figure out which direction I was going to go in after the kiss without the added distractions of my life at the moment. So thanks for your patience and hopefully this chapter will do for the moment. Let me know what you think and Enjoy!

Lizzie Maguire is in no way, shape or form my property.

Miranda and Gordo held each other, gently kissing on the couch in Gordo's living room.

Neither of them wanted to let go.

It would have been nice if they hadn't wanted to let go because it was so romantic or because they were enjoying it so much. They _were_ enjoying it but there were other reasons neither of them wanted to break apart. There were other reasons neither of them wanted to face each other right now. There were issues that they would rather ignore for the moment. They wanted to just live in the moment, relish it but both of them had thought eating away at the back of their minds.

Suddenly both Miranda and Gordo jumped back and away from each other like a lighting strike had hit them right down the middle, leaving them at either end of the couch.

The sound of the phone had startled them so much that they could feel their hearts thumping through their chests. Miranda and Gordo found themselves holding their hearts and staring at each other. It was almost as if they thought this was death calling to tell them their time was up. No it wasn't death they feared on the phone it was something worse.

Miranda shot to her feet.

"I better get going."

Gordo stood up too and headed for the phone.

Just wait. Okay? It mightn't be..."

Miranda and Gordo stared into each other's eyes for a brief moment. It was a horrible feeling to be hoping that it wasn't your best friend on the phone. Something felt off at the fact that they were both afraid that if they picked up the phone they would hear the voice of their other best friend.

What were they going to tell Lizzie? There it was . There was the thought that had been eating away at the back of both their minds. What were they going to tell Lizzie? Now the question couldn't be hidden at the back of their minds. Now they were forced to face it.

Gordo picked up the phone while Miranda paced nervously back and forth in front of Gordo.

"Hello"

Miranda spun around and watched Gordo intently.

"Oh... Hi Mom. Yeah, I'm okay."

Miranda let out a loud sigh and sunk down onto the couch, half listening to the rest of Gordo's conversation with his mother.

The problem was that now Miranda couldn't get Lizzie out of her mind. What _were_ they going to tell Lizzie? What _was _going on with her and Gordo? How were they going to explain this to Lizzie? How would Lizzie react? Lizzie liked Gordo...Miranda had been sure of that. What had she done? What was she going to do? This was quite the mess she had gotten herself into. Her head spun with all the questions floting around in there. She had set out to get Lizzie and Gordo together and now...now she was just confused.

Gordo put down the phone and looked at Miranda. He could see the anxious look on her face and started to worry.

"It was my mom on the phone..."

Miranda didn't react to what Gordo said but continued to stare blankly in front of her, lost in her thoughts.

"She just wanted to know to let me know that her and dad would be home a little late...Are you okay? Do you want to talk...?

Miranda stood up again.

"I've got to go."

"But Miranda. I think we need to talk..."

"I know. We do. But not right now. Please, I've just got to go."

Miranda headed for the door and Gordo quickly followed her gently turning her by the shoulder.

"But..."

Gordo wanted to stop Miranda from leaving. He wanted to talk with Miranda right now but he could see in her eyes that he wasn't going to win. She was leaving and there was nothing he could do to stop her. She could be stubborn like that.

"I need to think Gordo. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"But what about..."

"Tomorrow. Gordo. I promise tomorrow."

Gordo and Miranda looked at each other for a moment and contemplated a goodbye kiss. Gordo began to lean in but Miranda simply whispered a goodbye and turned away leaving Gordo alone in the doorway.

Gordo closed the door and went back into the living room to gather up his film equilpment. Gordo brought all is stuff up to his room feeling more confused than ever.

Not too far away, an anxious Lizzie sat on her bed staring at a photo of her and her two best friends. Why hadn't she heard from either of them?

Lizzie kept finding herself focusing on the image of Gordo. What was she going to do about Gordo? Gordo her best friend. Gordo her... What? That was the problem. She needed to reevaluate her relationship with Gordo. She couldn't look at him simply as her friend now, not that her eyes had been opened to how special he really was. She needed her friends now more than ever. She needed Miranda. Miranda could help her figure out what to do about Gordo...

Lizzie flopped backwards onto her bed and hoped that one of her friends would call her soon.

Little did Lizzie know that her friends at that very moment would have been found in very similar situations as herself. Both Miranda and Gordo were lying on there beds with their eyes wide open wondering about what was going on in their lifes and what they were going to do next about it.

A/N: Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	15. Miranda's Plan

Sorry for another long delay. Life is just really busy for me at the moment and it's hard for me to find the time to put into this story cause I won't it to develop well. This is another quickie that'll set up the next part of the story. I hope you all like it and it keeps you interested for more. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!

I don't own anything to do with Lizzie Maguire

Gordo staggered down the stairs sleepy eyed and stroking his hand through his tussled bed hair.

Miranda stood in the hallway next to Gordo's mom who had called up the stairs to wake Gordo and tell him that Miranda was there. Miranda looked anxious as she stood next to Gordo's mom watching Gordo slowly making his way down the stairs. She was obviously eager to talk to Gordo, it showed on her face.

"I leave you two to it" Mrs Gordon said, adding that there was breakfast in the kitchen if they wanted it.

Miranda anxiously watched as Gordo's mom left them on their own.

"Is something the matter?" Gordo said watching Miranda's face.

Miranda quickly grabbed Gordo by the arm and dragged him into the living room.

"What the heck? What's this all about?"

"Have you talked to Lizzie yet?"

"No. Why?"

"Oh thank goodness."

"Miranda. What's going on? Do you know how early it is? This is summer vacation!"

"Gordo sit down we need to talk."

"Look Miranda I know this is strange but..."

"It is strange but don't worry I'm not here to break up with you."

"So we are going out then?"

"I guess so. You do want to don't you?"

"Of course I do. So what's this all about?"

"It's about Lizzie"

"I know. How are we going to tell her?"

"We're not."

"We're not?"

"We can't"

"What do you mean we can't? She's our best friend."

"I know but we can't."

"You want us to lie to Lizzie?"

"I know it's terrible but I just think it's for the best at the moment."

"She'll find out. I can't lie to Lizzie"

"You have to try. Leave most of it to me okay."

"I don't know if I like this."

"Please Gordo, do it for me. It'll only be for a little while and then we can tell her okay?"

Gordo couldn't resist Miranda's wide pleading eyes.

"Okay Miranda. I'll try for now but I still don't like it."

Miranda leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Gordo leaned in for more but Miranda had already pulled away and was on her feet lifting Gordo to his feet.

"C'mon Gordo go and get dressed we've got to go see Lizzie right now. If we leave it any longer without talking to her she'll start to get suspicious."

"We're going to have to go and act like nothings going on right now? We have to go lie now?"

Miranda sighed and looked into his eyes pleading. "Gordo."

"Okay, okay I'll go get ready."

"Thank you"

Miranda flopped down onto the couch while Gordo ran upstairs. She was so tired; she had barely slept all night. She didn't like what she was doing but she was scared. She loved Lizzie and didn't want to hurt her but things were getting out of her control. Her plans had all gone out the window when Gordo and her had kissed and now she was too confused, to worried to know what was the best thing to do. So she figured she had to act like nothing had changed, that as much as she hated it she had to lie to her best friend.

This was not what she had set out to do. She had meant to make it happen between Lizzie and Gordo but now, now the situation was very different and she didn't have a plan for this. Lizzie and Gordo were meant to be together...But why not Gordo and Miranda? Something just wasn't sitting quite right with her.

Gordo came back down the stairs fully dressed and ready to go even if his hair still looked like he had just gotten out of bed. Miranda stood up and faced the waiting Gordo who had gone to the front door and opened it. She took a deep breath in and strode towards the door.

"Okay. Lets go"

And with that the pair of them were out the door and on there way to lie to their best friend.

A/N Please Review!!!!


	16. Lie To Her

I know it's slow progress and for that I'm sorry but school work has to come first unfortunately! But here's the latest chapter and I think I know where I eventually want this to end up now, which is good cause I was a bit iffy before! Hope you like it. Please let me know and thanks for being patient.

I own nothing to do with Lizzie Maguire. Not at all. Not a sausage!

"I can't do this!"

Miranda and Gordo stood outside Lizzie's house.

Miranda grabbed Gordo's arm and tried to drag him forward towards the front door.

"C'mon Gordo. You have to do this."

"I can't. I can't lie to Lizzie."

Miranda scowled at Gordo.

"What do you mean you can't lie to Lizzie? You've lied to her before about having a girlfriend!"

"Yeah I did and do you remember how that turned out?"

"This won't be the same"

"No. It'll be worse! Lizzie's my best friend and after the last time we promised, we all promised that there'd be no more secrets. Miranda we _all _promised!"

"I know we did and it's nice in theory but we need to keep this quiet. For a while anyway."

"Why?"

"Gordo please! You know why."

"No I don't." Gordo replied stubbornly

"Gordo, it'll just be too hard."

"It's only going to get harder Miranda. It would be better if we just dealt with it now. That way although it might be weird for a while it would only get easier rather than harder."

"Gordo..."

Miranda stared deeply into Gordo's eyes, silently pleading with him. Gordo stared back, stone faced obviously unhappy with the situation."

"We've been having this conversation the whole way here. Please Gordo, please just do it, for me. I can't face telling Lizzie just yet. So please, please go with me on this."

With that Miranda turned around and rang the Maguire's doorbell.

She could feel Gordo take a step towards her until he was so close that she could lean her back into his chest. She felt his breath on the back of her neck and her knees quivered a little as he whispered in her ear.

"I'll try...for you."

Mrs Maguire pulled the door open and smiled at the two teens standing on her porch.

"Hey guys. C'mon in, Lizzie will be really happy to see you. Lizzie! Gordo and Miranda are here!"

Gordo and Miranda gave each other a quick look of nervousness as Mrs Maguire turned to call Lizzie. There she was Lizzie Maguire, bounding down the stairs, beaming from ear to ear.

"Hey you guys. I thought maybe you had fallen of the edge world or something!"

Gordo tried to mutter out something but could only fumble over his words so Miranda quickly cut in.

"Sorry about not coming over sooner or calling, I got so caught up with my family stuff but as soon as I got free I came over. Well first I went and got Gordo. I had to drag him away from his film stuff. I don't think he even knew what day it was."

All three laughed. It was a nervous laugh, but at least it was a laugh.

Lizzie avoided looking directly at Gordo. She wanted to run over and take him by his hands and tell him exactly how she felt but she held back. She was too nervous.

Gordo didn't notice this because he too was avoiding eye contact, focusing mainly on his shoes.

Miranda looked back and forth from Lizzie to Gordo and could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She needed to do something, she needed to get a conversation going or something, she needed to...Lizzie broke Miranda's concentration by taking hold of Miranda's arm. It seemed like Lizzie needed to do something as well and had acted first.

"Miranda, I need to talk to you."

Miranda gave a quick anxious glance at Gordo who was still trying to act as if he wasn't noticing anything that was going on.

Lizzie risked her first glance at Gordo since he had arrived at the house and didn't know what to make of the fact that he wasn't looking at her.

"Gordo you don't mind if I take Miranda away for a while do you?"

"No! Why would I mind?" Gordo blurted out a bit too forcefully, which took Lizzie more by surprise than the fact that he wasn't looking at her.

Miranda glared at Gordo and turned to Lizzie

"C'mon Lizzie, Gordo will be okay I think he's been staring at his television too long!"

"Hey Gordo you can go see what my weasel brother is up to or get something to eat if you want."

"Food sounds good."

"Coolie. C'mon Miranda let's go."

Lizzie dragged a worried Miranda upstairs to her bedroom and left a very relieved Gordo downstairs

Gordo sighed and went into the kitchen, happy that he wouldn't have to face Lizzie for another while longer and that meant he wouldn't have to lie to Lizzie for another while longer either.

He didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit and if past experience had taught him anything, it was that this wouldn't end well...

Not well at all.

Gordo poured himself a drink and took a cookie from the jar before slumping into a nearby chair, closing his eyes and sighing.

A/N: Please review!!!!


End file.
